1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides compounds having drug and bio-affecting properties, their pharmaceutical compositions and method of use. In particular, the invention is concerned with indoleoxoacetyl piperazine derivatives. These compounds possess unique antiviral activity. More particularly, the present invention relates to the treatment of HIV and AIDS.
2. Background Art
HIV-1 (human immunodeficiency virus-1) infection remains a major medical problem, with an estimated 33.4 million people infected worldwide. Currently available HIV drugs include six nucleoside reverse transcriptase (RT) inhibitors (zidovudine, didanosine, stavudine, lamivudine, zalcitabine and abacavir), three non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (nevirapine, delavirdine and efavirenz) as well as five peptidomimetic protease inhibitors (saquinavir, indinavir, ritonavir, nelfinavir and amprenavir). Each of these drugs can only transiently restrain viral replication if used alone. However, when used in combination, these drugs have a profound effect on disease progression. In fact, significant reductions in death rates among AIDS patients have been recently documented. Despite these results, 30 to 50% of patients ultimately fail combination drug therapies. Insufficient drug potency, non-compliance, restricted tissue penetration and drug-specific limitations within certain cell types (e.g. most nucleoside analogs cannot be phosphorylated in resting cells) may account for the incomplete suppression of sensitive viruses. Furthermore, the high replication rate and rapid turnover of HIV-1 combined with the frequent incorporation of mutations, leads to the appearance of drug-resistant variants and treatment failures when suboptimal drug concentrations are present (Larder and Kemp, Gulick, Morris-Jones, et al, Kuritzkes, Vacca and Condra, Schinazi, et al and Flexner, Ref. 6-12). Therefore, novel anti-HIV agents exhibiting distinct resistance patterns, and favorable pharmacokinetic as well as safety profiles are needed to provide more treatment options.
Currently marketed HIV-1 drugs are dominated by either nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors or peptidomimetic protease inhibitors. Non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) have recently gained an increasingly important role in the therapy of HIV infections. At least 30 different classes of NNRTIs have been published in the literature (DeClercq, Ref. 13). Dipyridodiazepinone (nevirapine), benzoxazinone (efavirenz) and bis(heteroaryl)piperazine derivatives (delavirdine) are already approved for clinical use. In addition, several indole derivatives including indole-3-sulfones, piperazino indoles, pyrazino indoles, and 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives have been reported as HIV-1 reverse transciptase inhibitors (Greenlee et al, Ref. 1, Williams et al, Ref. 2, Romero et al, Ref. 3, Font et al, Ref. 14, Romero et al, Ref. 15, Young et al, Ref. 16, Genin et al, Ref. 17, and Silvestri et al, Ref. 18). Other indole derivatives exhibiting antiviral activity useful for treating HIV are disclosed in PCT WO 00/76521, Ref. 102). Also, indole derivatives are disclosed in PCT WO 00/71535, Ref. 103. Indole 2-carboxamides have also been described as inhibitors of cell adhesion and HIV infection (Boschelli et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329, Ref. 4). Finally, 3-substituted indole natural products (Semicochliodinol A and B, didemethylasterriquinone and isocochliodinol) were disclosed as inhibitors of HIV-1 protease (Fredenhagen et al, Ref. 19). However, nothing in these references can be construed to disclose or suggest the novel compounds of this invention and their use to inhibit viral infections, including HIV infection.
Structurally related compounds have been disclosed previously (Brewster et al, Ref. 20, Archibald et al, Ref. 21, American Home Products in GB 1126245, Ref. 5). However, the structures differ from those claimed herein in that they are symmetrical bis(3-indolylglyoxamides) rather than unsymmetrical aroyl indoleoxoacetyl piperazine derivatives, and there is no mention of use for treating viral infections. Interestingly, the indole moiety present in the compounds disclosed here is the common feature of many non-nucleoside HIV-1 reverse transcriptase inhibitors including Delavirdine from Upjohn (Dueweke et al. 1992, 1993, Ref. 22 and 23).
A recent PCT application, WO 99/55696, described substituted indoles as phosphodiester 4 inhibitors. 
1. Greenlee, W. J.; Srinivasan, P. C., Indole reverse transcriptase inhibitors. U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,327.
2. Williams, T. M.; Ciccarone, T. M.; Saari, W. S.; Wai, J. S.; Greenlee, W. J.; Balani, S. K.; Goldman, M. E.; Theohrides, A. D., Indoles as inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase. European Patent 530907.
3. Romero, D. L.; Thomas, R. C., Preparation of substituted indoles as anti-AIDS pharmaceuticals. PCT WO 93/01181.
4. Boschelli, D. H.; Connor, D. T.; Unangst, P. C., Indole-2-carboxamides as inhibitors of cell adhesion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,329.
5. Therapeutic bis(indolyl) compounds. British Patent 1126245 (American Home Products Corp.).
6. Larder B. A and Kemp S. D., Multiple mutations in the HIV-1 reverse transcriptase confer high-level resistance to zidovudine (AZT), Science1989, 246,1155-1158.
7. Gulick R. M., Current antiretroviral therapy: an overview., Quality of Life Research 1997, 6, 471-474.
8. Kuritzkes D. R., HIV resistance to current therapies, Antiviral Therapy 1997, 2(Supplement 3), 61-67.
9. Morris-Jones S, Moyle G and Easterbrook P. J., Antiretroviral therapies in HIV-1 infection, Expert Opinion on Investigational Drugs 1997, 6(8), 1049-1061.
10. Schinazi R. F, Larder B. A and Mellors J. W., Mutations in retroviral genes associated with drug resistance, International Antiviral News, 1997, 5, 129-142.
11. Vacca J. P and Condra J. H., Clinically effective HIV-1 protease inhibitors, Drug Discovery Today 1997, 2, 261-272.
12. Flexner D., HIV-protease inhibitors, Drug Therapy 1998, 338, 1281-1292.
13. De Clercq E., The role of non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NNRTIs) in the therapy of HIV-1 infection, Antiviral Research 1998, 38,153-179.
14. Font, M.; Monge, A.; Cuartero, A.; Elorriaga, A.; Martinez-Irujo, J. J.; Alberdi, E.; Santiago, E.; Prieto, I.; Lasarte, J. J.; Sarobe, P. and Borras, F., Indoles and pyrazino[4,5-b]indoles as nonnucleoside analog inhibitors of HIV-1 reverse transcriptase, Eur. J. Med. Chem. 1995, 30, 963-971.
15. Romero, D. L.; Morge, R. A.; Genin, M. J.; Biles, C.; Busso, M,; Resnick, L.; Althaus, I. W.; Reusser, F.; Thomas, R. C and Tarpley, W. G., Bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships of novel substituted indole analogues and the identification of 1-[(5-methanesulfonamido-1H-indol-2-yl)-carbonyl]-4-[3-[1-methylethyl)amino]-pyridinyl]piperazine momomethansulfonate (U-90152S), a second generation clinical candidate, J. Med. Chem. 1993, 36, 1505-1508.
16. Young, S. D.; Amblard, M. C.; Britcher, S. F.; Grey, V. E.; Tran, L. O.; Lumma, W. C.; Huff, J. R.; Schleif, W. A.; Emini, E. E.; O""Brien, J. A.; Pettibone, D. J. 2-Heterocyclic indole-3-sulfones as inhibitors of HIV-reverse transcriptase, Bioorg. Med. Chem. Lett. 1995, 5, 491-496.
17. Genin, M. J.; Poel, T. J.; Yagi, Y.; Biles, C.; Althaus, I.; Keiser, B. J.; Kopta, L. A.; Friis, J. M.; Reusser, F.; adams, W. J.; Olmsted, R. A.; Voorman, R. L.; Thomas, R. C. and Romero, D. L., Synthesis and bioactivity of novel bis(heteroaryl)piperazine (BHAP) reverse transcriptase inhibitors: structure-activity relationships and increased metabolic stability of novel substituted pyridine analogs, J. Med. Chem. 1996, 39, 5267-5275.
18. Silvestri, R.; Artico, M.; Bruno, B.; Massa, S.; Novellino, E.; Greco, G.; Marongiu, M. E.; Pani, A.; De Montis, A and La Colla, P., Synthesis and biological evaluation of 5H-indolo[3,2-b][1,5]benzothiazepine derivatives, designed as conformationally constrained analogues of the human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transciptase inhibitor L-737, 126. Antiviral Chem. Chemother., 1998, 9, 139-148.
19. Fredenhagen, A.; Petersen, F.; Tintelnot-Blomley, M.; Rosel, J.; Mett, H and Hug, P. J., Semicochliodinol A and B: inhibitors of HIV-1 protease and EGF-R protein Tyrosine Kinase related to Asterriquinones produced by the fungus Chrysosporium nerdarium, Antibiotics 1997, 50, 395-401.
20. Brewster, K.; Green, D. M.; Pinder, R. M.; Thompson, P. B. J., Antihypertensive 1,4-bis(2-indol-3-ylethyl)piperazines, Chim. Ther. 1973, 8,169-72.
21. Archibald, John L.; Freed, Meier E., 1,4-Bis(2-indol-3-ylethyl)piperazines, J. Med. Chem. 1974, 17, 745-747.
22. Dueweke T. J. et al, The binding of a novel bisheteroaryliperazine mediates inhibition of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 reverse transcriptase, J. Biol. Chem. 1992, 267, 27-30.
23. Dueweke T. J. et al, U-90152, a potent inhibitor of human immunodeficiency virus replication, Antimicrob. Agent. Chemother. 1993, 37, 1127-1131.
24. Gribble, G. W., Recent developments in indole ring synthesis-methodology and applications, Contemp. Org. Synth. 1994, 1, 145-72.
25. Lingens, F.; Lange, J., Synthesis of 3-indol-3-yl)glycerol and of 3-(N-methylindol-3-yl)glycerol., Justus Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1970, 738, 46-53.
26. Desai, M.; Watthey, J. W. H.; Zuckerman, M., A convenient preparation of 1-aroylpiperazines, Org. Prep. Proced. lnt. 1976, 8, 85-86.
27. Potts, B. J., Mini Reverse transcriptase (RT) assay, In Aldovini A., B. D. Walker (ed), Techniques in HIV Research, Stockton Press, NY, p.103-106, 1990.
28. Weislow, O. S., R. Kiser, D. L. Fine, J. Bader, R. H. Shoemaker, and Boyd, M. R., New soluble-formazan assay for HIV-1 cytopathic effects: application to high-flux screening of synthetic and natural products for AIDS-antiviral activity, Journal of National Cancer Institute 1989, 81, 577-586.
29. Johnson, V. A. and R. E. Byrington, Infectivity assay, p. 71-76 in A. Aldovini and B. D. Walker (ed), Techniques in HIV Research, Stockton Press, New York, 1990.
30. (a) Harada, S., Koyanagi, Y., and N. Yamamoto, Infection of HTLV-III/LAV in HTLV-I carrying cells MT-2 and MT-4 and application in a plaque assay, Science 1985, 229, 563-566. (b) Chen, B. K., Saksela, K., Andino, R., and D. Baltimore; Distinct modes of human immunodeficiency type 1 proviral latency revealed by superinfection of nonproductively infected cell lines with recombinant luciferase-encoding viruses. J. Virol. 1994, 68, 654-660.
31. (a) Behun, J. D.; Levine, R. J. Org. Chem. 1961, 26, 3379. (b) Rossen, K.; Weissman, S. A.; Sager, J.; Reamer, R. A.; Askin, D.; Volante, R. P.; Reider, P. J. Asymmetric Hydrogenation of tetrahydropyrazines: Synthesis of (S)-piperazine 2-tert-butylcarboxamide, an intermediate in the preparation of the HIV protease inhibitor Indinavir. Tetrahedron Lett., 1995, 36, 6419-6422. (c) Jenneskens, L. W.; Mahy, J.; den Berg, E. M. M. de B.-v.; Van der Hoef, I.; Lugtenburg, J. Recl. Trav. Chim. Pays-Bas 1995, 114, 97.
32. Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Benzoylation of Dianions: Preparation of mono-Benzoylated Symmetric Secondary Diamines. J. Org. Chem., 1999, 64, 7661-7662.
33. (a) Adamczyk, M.; Fino, J. R. Synthesis of procainamide metabolites. N-acetyl desethylprocainamide and desethylprocainamide. Org. Prep. Proced. Int. 1996, 28, 470-474. (b) Wang, T.; Zhang, Z.; Meanwell, N. A. Regioselective mono-Benzoylation of Unsymmetrical Piperazines. J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65, 4740.
34. Masuzawa, K.; Kitagawa, M.; Uchida, H. Bull Chem. Soc. Jpn. 1967, 40, 244-245.
35. Furber, M.; Cooper, M. E.; Donald, D. K. Tetrahedron Lett. 1993, 34, 1351-1354.
36. Bartoli et al. a) Tetrahedron Lett. 1989, 30, 2129. b) J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. 1 1991, 2757. c) J. Chem. Soc. Perkin Trans. II 1991, 657.
37. Pindur, U.; Adam, R. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1988, 25, 1.
38. Fukuda, T. et al. Tetrahedron 1999, 55, 9151.
39. Iwao, M. et al. Heterocycles 1992, 34(5), 1031.
40. Richard A. Sundberg, The Chemistry of Indoles; Academic Press: London 1970.
41. Hulton et al. Synth. Comm. 1979, 9, 789.
42. Anderson, B. A. et al. J. Org. Chem. 1997, 62, 8634.
43. Crozet, M. P. et al. Heterocycles 1993, 36(1), 45-54.
44. Pattanayak, B. K. et al. Indian J. Chem. 1978, 16, 1030.
45. Feist, F. Chemische Berichte 1902, 35,1545.
46. Benary, E. Chemische Berichte 1911, 44, 493.
47. Moubarak, I. et al. Synthesis 1980, 52-54.
48. Iyer, R. N. et al. Ind J. Chem. 1973, 11, 1260.
49. Roomi et. al. Can J. Chem. 1970, 48, 1689.
50. Scholkopf et al. Angew. Int. Ed. Engl. 1971, 10(5), 333.
51. Nitz, T.J. et al. J. Org. Chem. 1994, 59, 5828-5832.
52. Chimichi, S. Synth. Comm. 1992, 22, 2909.
53. Shawali, A. S. et al. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1976, 13, 989.
54. Bowden, K. et al. J. Chem. Soc. 1946, 953.
55. Home, D. A. Heterocycles 1994, 39, 139.
56. Sorrel, T. N. J. Org. Chem. 1994, 59, 1589.
57. Short Course in Heterocyclic Chemistry by Professors Will Pearson and Albert Padwa (Can be purchased from these professors).
58. Protective groups in organic synthesis 3rd ed. Theodora W. Greene and Peter G. M. Wuts. New York: Wiley, 1999.
59. Bodanszky, M.; Bodanszky, A. xe2x80x9cThe Practice of Peptide Synthesisxe2x80x9d 2nd Ed., Springer-Verlag: Berlin Heidelberg, Germany, 1994.
60. Albericio, F. et al. J. Org. Chem. 1998, 63, 9678.
61. Knorr, R. et al. Tetrahedron Lett. 1989, 30, 1927.
62. (a) Jaszay Z. M. et al. Synth. Commun., 1998 28, 2761 and references cited therein; (b) Bernasconi, S. et al. Synthesis, 1980, 385.
63. a) Jaszay Z. M. et al. Synthesis, 1989, 745 and references cited therein; (b) Nicolaou, K. C. et al. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 1999, 38, 1669.
64. Ooi, T. et al. Synlett. 1999, 729.
65. Ford, R. E. et al. J. Med. Chem. 1986, 29, 538.
66. (a) Yeung, K.-S. et al. Bristol-Myers Squibb Unpublished Results. (b) Wang, W. et al. Tetrahedron Lett. 1999, 40, 2501.
67. Brook, M. A. et al. Synthesis, 1983, 201.
68. Yamazaki, N. et al. Tetrahedron Lett. 1972, 5047.
69. Barry A. Bunin xe2x80x9cThe Combinatorial Indexxe2x80x9d 1998 Academic Press, San Diego/London pages 78-82.
70. Albert M. van Leusen et. Al. J. Org. Chem. 1981, 46, 2069.
71. Norio Miyaura and Akiro Suzuki Chem Rev. 1995, 95, 2457.
72. Farina, Vittorio; Roth, Gregory P. Recent advances in the Stille reaction; Adv. Met.-Org. Chem. 1996, 5, 1-53.
73. Farina, Vittorio; Krishnamurthy, Venkat; Scott, William J. The Stille reaction; Org. React. (N. Y.) (1997), 50, 1-652.
74. Stille, J. K. Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 508-524.
75. a) Kende, A. S. et al. Org. Photochem. Synth. 1972, 1, 92. B) Hankes, L. V.; Biochem. Prep. 1966, 11, 63. C) Synth. Meth. 22, 837.
76. Kamitori, Y. et. al. Heterocycles, 1994, 37(1), 153.
77. Katritzky, Alan R. Lagowski, Jeanne M. The principles of heterocyclic ChemistryNew York: Academic Press, 1968.
78. Paquette, Leo A. Principles of modern heterocyclic chemistry New York: Benjamin.
79. Katritzky, Alan R.; Rees, Charles W.; Comprehensive heterocyclic chemistry: the structure, reactions, synthesis, and uses of heterocyclic compounds 1st ed.Oxford (Oxfordshire); New York: Pergamon Press, 1984. 8 v.
80. Katritzky, Alan RHandbook of heterocyclic 1st edOxford (Oxfordshire); New York: Pergamon Press, 1985.
81. Davies, David I Aromatic Heterocyclic Oxford; New York: Oxford University Press, 1991.
82. Ellis, G. P. Synthesis of fused Chichester [Sussex]; New York: Wiley, c1987-c1992. Chemistry of heterocyclic compounds; v. 47.
83. Joule, J. A Mills, K. Smith, G. F. Heterocyclic Chemistry, 3rd ed London. New York Chapman and Hall, 1995.
84. Katritzky, Alan R., Rees, Charles W., Scriven, Eric F. V. Comprehensive heterocyclic chemistry II: a review of the literature 1982-1995.
85. The structure, reactions, synthesis, and uses of heterocyclic compounds 1st ed. Oxford; New York: Pergamon, 1996. 11 v. in 12: ill.; 28 cm.
86. Eicher, Theophil, Hauptmann, Siegfried. The chemistry of heterocycles: structure, reactions, syntheses, and applications Stuttgart; New York: G. Thieme, 1995.
87. Grimmett, M. R. Imidazole and benzimidazole Synthesis London; San Diego: Academic Press, 1997.
88. Advances in heterocyclic chemistry. Published in New York by Academic Press, starting in 1963-present.
89. Gilchrist, T. L. (Thomas Lonsdale) Heterocyclic chemistry 3rd ed. Harlow, Essex: Longman, 1997. 414 p.: ill.; 24 cm.
90. Gilmore et. al. Synlett 1992, 79-80.
91. Richard C. Larock Comprehensive Organic Transormations 2nd Ed. 1999, John Wiley and Sons New York.
92. M. D. Mullican et. al. J.Med. Chem. 1991, 34, 2186-2194.
93. R. D. Clark et al. Heterocycles, 1984, 22, 195.
94. D. Hughes Organic Preparations and Procedures 1993, 609.
95. A. Guy et. al Synthesis 1980, 222.
96. Gassman, P. G.; Van Bergen, T. J.; Gilbert, D. P.; Cue, B. W. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1974, 96(17), 5495-5508.
97. Muratake et al. Heterocycles 1990, 31, 683.
98. T. Fukuyama et. al. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1994, 116, 3127.
99. Gribble, G. Recent Developments in indole ring synthesis-methodology and applications, J. Chem Soc. Perkin Trans 1, 2000, 1045-1075.
100. a) Littke, Adam F.; Dai, Chaoyang; Fu, Gregory C. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2000, 122(17), 4020-4028. b) Varma, Rajender S.; Naicker, Kannan P. Tetrahedron Lett. 1999, 40(3), 439-442. c) Wallow, Thomas I.; Novak, Bruce M. J. Org. Chem. 1994, 59(17), 5034-7. d) Buchwald, Stephen; Old, David W.; Wolfe, John P.; Palucki, Michael; Kamikawa, Ken; Chieffi, Andrew; Sadighi, Joseph P.; Singer, Robert A.; Ahman, Jens. PCT Int. Appl. WO 0002887, 2000. e) Wolfe, John P.; Buchwald, Stephen L. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 1999, 38(23), 3415. f) Wolfe, John P.; Singer, Robert A.; Yang, Bryant H.; Buchwald, Stephen L. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1999, 121(41), 9550-9561. g) Wolfe, John P.; Buchwald, Stephen L. Angew. Chem., Int. Ed. 1999, 38(16), 2413-2416.
101. a) Das, B. P.; Boykin, D. W. J. Med. Chem. 1977, 20, 531; b) Czarny, A.; Wilson, W. D.; Boykin, D. W. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1996, 33, 1393; c) Francesconi, I.; Wilson, W. D.; Tanious, F. A.; Hall, J. E.;
Bender, B. C.; Tidwell, R. R.; McCurdy, D.; Boykin, D. W. J. Med. Chem. 1999, 42, 2260.
102. Blair, W. S. et. al. PCT WO 00/76521 published Dec. 21, 2000.
103. Mavuhkel, B. J. et al, PCT WO 00/71535 published Nov. 30, 2000.
104. (a) Okauchi, T. et al. Org. Lett. 2000, 2, 1485. (b) Ottoni, O. et al. Org. Lett. 2001, 3, 1005.
105. (a) Lo, Y. S. et al. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1980, 17, 1663. (b) Walsh, D. A. et al. J. Med. Chem. 1984, 27, 1379. (c) Murakami, Y. et al. Heterocycles, 1984, 22, 241. (d) Black, D. St. C. et al. Aust. J. Chem. 1996, 49, 311.
106. Kondo, Y. et al. Heterocycles, 1996, 43, 2741.
107. Moyer, M. P. et al. J. Org. Chem. 1986, 51, 5106.
108. Kim, P. T. et al. J. Heterocyclic Chem. 1981, 18, 1373.
109. (a) Eloy, F. et al. Helv. Chim. Acta 1966, 49, 1430. (b) Diana, G. D. et al. J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 2421. (c) Tilley, J. W. et al. Helv. Chim. Acta 1980, 63, 832. (d) Yurugi, S. et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 1973, 21, 1641.
The present invention comprises compounds of Formula I, their pharmaceutical formulations, and their use in patients suffering from or susceptible to a virus such as HIV. The compounds of Formula I which include nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable salts and/or hydrates thereof have the formula and meaning as described below.
A first embodiment of a first aspect of the present invention are compounds of Formula I, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, 
wherein:
A is selected from the group consisting of C1-6alkoxy, aryl and heteroaryl; in which said aryl is phenyl or napthyl; said heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazinyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzofuranyl, benzothienyl, benzoimidazolyl and benzothiazolyl; and said aryl or heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one or two of the same or different amino, nitro, cyano, C1-6alkoxy, xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, halogen or trifluoromethyl;
xe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94 is 
xe2x80x94 may represent a carbon-carbon bond; (i.e. when xe2x80x94 represents a carbon-carbon bond the carbons denoted 1 and 2 are attached to each other by a carbon-carbon double; when xe2x80x94 does not represent a carbon-carbon bond then the carbons denoted 1 and 2 are attached to each other by a carbon-carbon single bond);
R1 is hydrogen;
R2, R3, R4, and R5 are each independently selected from the group (a)-(r) consisting of:
(a) hydrogen,
(b) halogen,
(c) cyano,
(d) nitro,
(e) amino,
(f) C1-4alkylamino,
(g) di(C1-4alkyl)amino,
(h) hydroxy,
(i) C1-6alkyl optionally substituted with one to three same or different halogen, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, amino, C1-4alkylamino, di(C1-4alkyl)amino, cyano or nitro,
(j) C3-7cycloalkyl optionally substituted with one to three same or different halogen, hydroxy, C1-6alkoxy, amino, C1-4alkylamino, di(C1-4alkyl)amino, cyano or nitro,
(k) C1-6alkoxy,
(l) xe2x80x94C(O)OR7,
(m) xe2x80x94C(O)R8,
(n) xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10,
(o) xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR12)(R11),
(p) aryl, said aryl is phenyl or napthyl, and said aryl is optionally substituted with one to two of the same or different amino, C1-4alkylamino, di(C1-4alkyl)amino, cyano, C-amido, N-amido, C1-6, alkoxy, C1-6thioalkoxy or halogen,
(q) heteroaryl, said heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzooxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-yl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-2-yl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, tetrazolyl, tetrazinyl, triazinyl and triazolyl, and said heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one to two same or different groups selected from (aa)-(pp) consisting of: (aa) halogen, (bb) C1-6alkyl, said C1-6alkyl optionally substituted with one to three same or different halogen, hydroxy, cyano, amino, C1-4alkylamino or di(C1-4alkyl)amino, (cc) C3-6alkenyl, (dd) C1-6alkoxy, (ee) phenyl optionally substituted with one or two same or different halogen, (ff) heteroaryl, said heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl and tetrazolyl, and said heteroaryl optionally substituted with one or two same or different C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, halogen, amino, C1-4alkylamino and di(C1-4alkyl)amino, (gg) heteroarylC1-6alkyl-, in which the heteroaryl of said heteroaryl C1-6alkyl- is selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, furanyl, thienyl and pyrazolyl, the heteroaryl of said heteroarylC1-6alkyl- is optionally substituted with one or two same or different C1-4alkyl, halogen or amino, and in which a carbon of the C1-6alkyl of said heteroarylC1-6alkyl- is optionally replaced by one sulfur or sulfonyl, (hh) amino, (ii) C1-4alkylamino, in which the C1-4alkyl of said C1-4alkylamino is optionally substituted with amino, C1-4alkylamino, di(C1-4alkyl)amino, morpholinyl, piperazinyl or piperidinyl, (jj) di(C1-4alkyl)amino, (kk) C3-7cycloalkylamino, (ll) xe2x80x94(CH2)qaC(O)R23, (mm) xe2x80x94CH2OC(O)C1-6alkyl, (nn) xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(CH2)qbC(O)R24, (oo) xe2x80x94CO2CH2C(O)R25, (pp) phenylmethyl, in which the phenyl of said phenylmethyl is optionally substituted with a xe2x80x94(CH2)qcC(O)R26; and
(r) heteroalicyclic, said heteroalicyclic selected from the group consisting of piperazinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-thiazol-2-yl, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-yl and 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, and said heteroalicyclic is optionally substituted with one or two same or different C1-6alkyl, C1-4alkoxy, hydroxy, cyano or amino;
R6 and R7 are each independently selected from hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R8 is selected from the group consisting of C1-6alkyl, phenyl and heteroaryl in which said heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridinyl, and pyrimidinyl and said heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one to two of the same or different C1-6alkyl, amino, CO2H or CO2C1-6alkyl;
R9 and R10 are each independently selected from the group (a)-(l) consisting of:
(a) hydrogen,
(b) C1-6alkyl, said C1-6alkyl is optionally substituted with in one to two of the same or different amino, di(C1-6alkyl)amino or C1-6alkoxy,
(c) C1-6alkoxy,
(d) heteroaryl, in which said heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, isoxazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, tetrazolyl, pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, benzothiazolyl, pyrimidinyl and isoquinolinyl and said heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one to two of the same or different C1-6alkyl or C1-6alkoxy,
(e) heteroaryl-C1-6alkyl-, in which said heteroaryl is selected from the group consisting of indolyl, imidazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, thiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, furanyl and thienyl,
(f) heteroalicyclic, in which said heteroalicyclic is morpholinyl, piperazinyl or dihydrothiazolyl, and said heteroalicyclic is optionally substituted with a C1-6alkoxycarbonyl,
(g) morpholin-4-ylethyl,
(h) phenylsulfonyl,
(i) C1-4alkylsulfonyl,
(j) amino,
(k) (C1-6alkoxy)xe2x80x94C(O)NHxe2x80x94, and
(l) (C1-6alkyl)xe2x80x94NHC(O)NH; or R9 and R10 taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached are 4-benzylpiperazin-1-yl or 4-benzoylpiperazin-1-yl;
R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkoxy and NR21R22;
R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, NHCO2 
C1-6alkyl and C1-6alkoxy, said C1-6alkoxy optionally substituted with one CO2H or CO2C1-6alkyl;
R13, R14, R15, R16, R17, R18, R19 and R20 are each independently selected from hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
R21 and R22 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl and NHCO2C1-6alkyl;
R23, R24, R25 and R26 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-4alkyl, C1-4alkoxy optionally substituted with morpholin-4-yl or di(C1-4alkyl)amino, amino, pyrolidin-1-yl, (C1-4alkyl)amino and di(C1-4alkyl)amino;
qa, qb and qc are each independently 0 or 1; and
provided that at least one of R2, R3, R4, and R5 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)R8, xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR12)(R11), aryl, heteroaryl, and heteroalicyclic when - - represents a carbon-carbon bond.
A second embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the first embodiment of the first aspect, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof wherein: A is selected from the group consisting of C1-6alkoxy, phenyl and heteroaryl in which said heteroaryl is selected from pyridinyl, furanyl and thienyl, and said phenyl or said heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one to two of the same or different amino, nitro, cyano, C1-6alkoxy, xe2x80x94C(O)NH2, halogen or trifluoromethyl; - - represents a carbon-carbon bond; R6 is hydrogen; R13, R14, R16, R17 and R18 are each hydrogen; and R15, R19 and R20 are each independently hydrogen or C1-6alkyl.
A third embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the second embodiment of the first aspect or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein: R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halogen and C1-6alkoxy; R3 and R4 are hydrogen; and R5 is selected from the group consisting of: xe2x80x94C(O)R8, xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR12)(R11), aryl, heteroaryl and heteroalicyclic.
A fourth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein: R2 is halogen or C1-6alkoxy; R5 is phenyl, said phenyl optionally substituted with a C1-4alkoxy, C1-4thioalkoxy or halogen; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is phenyl.
A fifth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the fourth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is fluoro or methoxy; R5 is phenyl, said phenyl optionally substituted with a methoxy, thiomethoxy, or fluoro; and R20 is hydrogen.
A sixth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein: R2 is halogen or C1-6alkoxy; R5 is selected from the group consisting of xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR12)(R11) and heteroaryl in which said heteroaryl is tetrazolyl or oxadiazolyl and said heteroaryl is optionally substituted with one to two C1-6alkyl, dihalomethyl, trihalomethyl or halogen; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl; and A is heteroaryl, said heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, furanyl and thienyl and said heteroaryl optionally substituted with a halogen.
A seventh embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the sixth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is fluoro; R5 is selected from the group consisting of 2H-tetrazolyl, 2-dihalomethyl-2H-tetrazolyl, [1,2,4]-oxadiazolyl, 5-amino-[1,2,4]-oxadiazolyl, 5-trihalomethyl-[1,2,4]-oxadiazolyl, xe2x80x94C(O)NH2 and xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NOH)NH2; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is pyridinyl.
A eighth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the sixth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is fluoro; R5 is 2H-tetrazolyl or 2-methyl-2H-tetrazolyl; R20 is hydrogen; and A is furanyl or thienyl, in which said furanyl is optionally substituted with a chloro or bromo.
A ninth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, fluoro or methoxy; R5 is xe2x80x94C(O)NR9R10; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is phenyl.
A tenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the ninth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is hydrogen; and R9 and R10 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl optionally substituted with a di(C1-4alkyl)amino, methylsulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, and tetrazolyl, or R9 and R10 taken together with the nitrogen to which they are attached are 4-benzylpiperazin-1-yl.
An eleventh embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the ninth embodiment of the first aspect wherein R2 is methoxy; R20 is hydrogen; and R9 and R10 are each independently hydrogen or methyl.
A twelth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the ninth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is fluoro; R20 is methyl; and R9 and R10 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, C1-6alkyl and morpholin-4-ylethyl.
A thirteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the ninth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is fluoro; and R20 is hydrogen.
A fourteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is hydrogen, methoxy or fluoro; R5 is xe2x80x94C(O)R8; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is phenyl.
A fifteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the fourteenth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is methoxy or fluoro; and R8 is C1-6alkyl.
A sixteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the fifteenth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is methoxy; R8 is methyl; and R20 is hydrogen.
A seventeenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methoxy and halogen; R5 is heteroaryl; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is phenyl, said phenyl optionally substituted with one to two of the same or different cyano, fluoro, trifluoromethyl, amino, nitro, and C(O)NH2.
An eighteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the seventeenth embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R5 is heteroaryl, said heteroaryl selected from the group consisting of pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, furanyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, benzooxazolyl, imidazolyl, benzoimidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, pyrazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, 1H-imidazo[4,5-b]pyridin-2-yl, and 1H-imidazo[4,5-c]pyridin-2-yl.
A nineteenth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methoxy and fluoro; R5 is heteroalicyclic, said heteroalicyclic selected from the group consisting of 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-thiazol-2-yl, 5-oxo-4,5-dihydro-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-yl and 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and A is phenyl.
A twentieth embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound of the third embodiment of the first aspect wherein: R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, methoxy and fluoro; R5 is xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90NR12)(R11); A is phenyl or C1-6alkoxy; R11 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, hydroxy, NHCO2C(CH3)3 and OCH2CO2H; and R12 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, ethoxy and NR21R22; R15 and R19 are each hydrogen; R20 is hydrogen or methyl; and R21 and R22 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, amino, C1-6alkyl, cyclopropyl and NHCO2C(CH3)3.
A twentyfirst embodiment of the first aspect of the present invention is a compound selected from the group consisting of:
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-oxazol-5-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[4-fluoro-7-(2H-tetrazol-5-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-4-fluoro-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid amide;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-4-fluoro-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid thiazol-2-ylamide;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid (1H-tetrazol-5-yl)-amide;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid methylamide;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid dimethylamide;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[4-fluoro-7-(5-methyl-2H-[1,2,4]triazol-3-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-(5-methyl-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[7-(5-cyclopropylamino-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl)-4-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[7-(5-amino-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl)-4-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[4-fluoro-7-(3H-imidazol-4-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-[7-(5-Amino-[1,3,4]oxadiazol-2-yl)-4-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl]-2-(4-benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[4-fluoro-7-(1H-[1,2,4]triazol-3-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[4-methoxy-7-(1H-[1,2,4]triazol-3-yl)-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-pyrazol-1-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-imidazol-1-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(7-Acetyl-4-methoxy-1H-indol-3-yl)-2-(4-benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-4-methoxy-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid amide;
1-(4-Fluoro-7-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-2-[4-(3-nitro-benzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-[4-(3-Amino-benzoyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-2-(4-fluoro-7-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-[7-(5-cyclobutylamino-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl)-4-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione;
1-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-(4-fluoro-7-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-ethane-1,2-dione;
3-[2-(4-Benzoyl-2-(R)-methyl-piperazin-1-yl)-2-oxo-acetyl]-4-fluoro-1H-indole-7-carboxylic acid amide;
1-[7-(5-Amino-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl)-4-fluoro-1H-indol-3-yl]-2-[4-(pyridine-2-carbonyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione; and
1-(4-Fluoro-7-[1,2,4]oxadiazol-3-yl-1H-indol-3-yl)-2-[4-(pyridine-2-carbonyl)-piperazin-1-yl]-ethane-1,2-dione.
A first embodiment of a second aspect of the present invention is a pharmaceutical formulation which comprises an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I, including pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, and a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, adjuvant or diluent.
A second embodiment of the second aspect of the present invention is a pharmaceutical formulation of a compound of Formula I, useful for treating a viral infection, such as HIV, which additionally comprises an antiviral effective amount of an AIDS treatment agent selected from the group consisting of: (a) an AIDS antiviral agent; (b) an anti-infective agent; (c) an immunomodulator; and (d) HIV entry inhibitors.
A first embodiment of a third aspect of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with or susceptible to a virus, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I as described previously for the first through twentyfirst embodiments of the first aspect, or a nontoxic pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or hydrate thereof together with a conventional adjuvant, carrier or diluent.
A second embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, wherein said virus is HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I.
A third embodiment of the third aspect of the present invention is a method for treating mammals infected with a virus, such as HIV, comprising administering to said mammal an antiviral effective amount of a compound of Formula I in combination with an antiviral effective amount of an AIDS treatment agent selected from the group consisting of: (a) an AIDS antiviral agent; (b) an anti-infective agent; (c) an immunomodulator; and (d) HIV entry inhibitors.
The description of the invention herein should be construed in congruity with the laws and principals of chemical bonding.
xe2x80x9cHalogenxe2x80x9d refers to chlorine, bromine, iodine or fluorine.
An xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d group refers to an all carbon monocyclic or fused-ring polycyclic (i.e., rings which share adjacent pairs of carbon atoms) groups having a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of aryl groups are phenyl, napthyl and anthracenyl. The aryl group may be substituted or unsubstituted as specified. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroalicycloxy, thiohydroxy, thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, thioheteroalicycloxy, cyano, halogen, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonyl, silyl, guanyl, guanidino, ureido, phosphonyl, amino and xe2x80x94NRxRy, wherein Rx and Ry are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, aryl, carbonyl, C-carboxy, sulfonyl, trihalomethanesulfonyl, trihalomethanecarbonyl, and, combined, a five- or six-member heteroalicyclic ring.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d group refers to a monocyclic or fused ring (i.e., rings which share an adjacent pair of atoms) group having in the ring(s) one or more atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur and, in addition, having a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of heteroaryl groups are furyl, thienyl, benzothienyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, benzthiazolyl, triazolyl, tetrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrrolyl, pyranyl, tetrahydropyranyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, purinyl, carbazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, pyrazinyl. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroalicycloxy, thiohydroxy, thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, thioheteroalicycloxy, cyano, halogen, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonyl, silyl, guanyl, guanidino, ureido, phosphonyl, amino and xe2x80x94NRxRy, wherein Rx and Ry are as defined above.
As used herein, a xe2x80x9cheteroalicyclicxe2x80x9d group refers to a monocyclic or fused ring group having in the ring(s) one or more atoms selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. The rings may also have one or more double bonds. However, the rings do not have a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of heteroalicyclic groups are azetidinyl, piperidyl, piperazinyl, imidazolinyl, thiazolidinyl, 3-pyrrolidin-1-yl, morpholinyl, thiomorpholinyl and tetrahydropyranyl. When substituted the substituted group(s) is preferably one or more selected from alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroalicycloxy, thiohydroxy, thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, thioheteroalicycloxy, cyano, halogen, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonyl, silyl, guanyl, guanidino, ureido, phosphonyl, amino and xe2x80x94NRxRy, wherein Rx and Ry are as defined above.
An xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d group refers to a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon including straight chain and branched chain groups. Preferably, the alkyl group has 1 to 20 carbon atoms (whenever a numerical range; e.g., xe2x80x9c1-20xe2x80x9d, is stated herein, it means that the group, in this case the alkyl group may contain 1 carbon atom, 2 carbon atoms, 3 carbon atoms, etc. up to and including 20 carbon atoms). For example, the term xe2x80x9cC1-6alkylxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims (unless specified otherwise) mean straight or branched chain alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, amyl, hexyl and the like. More preferably, it is a medium size alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms. The alkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituent group(s) is preferably one or more individually selected from trihaloalkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroalicycloxy, thiohydroxy, thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroaryloxy, thioheteroalicycloxy, cyano, halo, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonyl, and combined, a five- or six-member heteroalicyclic ring.
A xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d group refers to an all-carbon monocyclic or fused ring (i.e., rings which share and adjacent pair of carbon atoms) group wherein one or more rings does not have a completely conjugated pi-electron system. Examples, without limitation, of cycloalkyl groups are cyclopropane, cyclobutane, cyclopentane, cyclopentene, cyclohexane, cyclohexadiene, cycloheptane, cycloheptatriene and adamantane. A cycloalkyl group may be substituted or unsubstituted. When substituted, the substituent group(s) is preferably one or more individually selected from alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, heteroalicyclic, hydroxy, alkoxy, aryloxy, heteroaryloxy, heteroalicycloxy, thiohydroxy, thioalkoxy, thioaryloxy, thioheteroarylloxy, thioheteroalicycloxy, cyano, halo, nitro, carbonyl, thiocarbonyl, O-carbamyl, N-carbamyl, O-thiocarbamyl, N-thiocarbamyl, C-amido, C-thioamido, N-amido, C-carboxy, O-carboxy, sulfinyl, sulfonyl, sulfonamido, trihalo-methanesulfonamido, trihalomethanesulfonyl, silyl, guanyl, guanidino, ureido, phosphonyl, amino and xe2x80x94NRxRywith Rx and Ry as defined above.
An xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d group refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon double bond.
An xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d group refers to an alkyl group, as defined herein, consisting of at least two carbon atoms and at least one carbon-carbon triple bond.
A xe2x80x9chydroxyxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94OH group.
An xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94O-alkyl and an xe2x80x94O-cycloalkyl group as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9caryloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94O-aryl and an xe2x80x94O-heteroaryl group, as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cheteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a heteroaryl-Oxe2x80x94 group with heteroaryl as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cheteroalicycloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a heteroalicyclic-Oxe2x80x94 group with heteroalicyclic as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cthiohydroxyxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94SH group.
A xe2x80x9cthioalkoxyxe2x80x9d group refers to both an S-alkyl and an xe2x80x94S-cycloalkyl group, as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cthioaryloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to both an xe2x80x94S-aryl and an xe2x80x94S-heteroaryl group, as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cthioheteroaryloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a heteroaryl-Sxe2x80x94 group with heteroaryl as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cthioheteroalicycloxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a heteroalicyclic-Sxe2x80x94 group with heteroalicyclic as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9ccarbonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, where Rxe2x80x3 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, cycloalkyl, aryl, heteroaryl (bonded through a ring carbon) and heteroalicyclic (bonded through a ring carbon), as each is defined herein.
An xe2x80x9caldehydexe2x80x9d group refers to a carbonyl group where Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen.
A xe2x80x9cthiocarbonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cKetoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94CC(xe2x95x90O)Cxe2x80x94 group wherein the carbon on either or both sides of the Cxe2x95x90O may be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aryl or a carbon of a heteroaryl or heteroaliacyclic group.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanecarbonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a Z3CC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group with said Z being a halogen.
A xe2x80x9cC-carboxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)Oxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 groups, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9cO-carboxyxe2x80x9d group refers to a Rxe2x80x3C(xe2x95x90O)O-group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9ccarboxylic acidxe2x80x9d group refers to a C-carboxy group in which Rxe2x80x3 is hydrogen.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94CZ3, group wherein Z is a halogen group as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanecarbonylxe2x80x9d group refers to an Z3CC(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 group with X as defined above.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanesulfonylxe2x80x9d group refers to an Z3CS(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94 groups with Z as defined above.
A xe2x80x9ctrihalomethanesulfonamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a Z3CS(xe2x95x90O)2NRxxe2x80x94 group with Z and Rx as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9csulfinylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x3 group, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein and, in addition, as a bond only; i.e., xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94.
A xe2x80x9csulfonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2Rxe2x80x3 group with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein and, in addition as a bond only; i.e., xe2x80x94S(O)2xe2x80x94.
A xe2x80x9cS-sulfonamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2NRxRy, with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cN-Sulfonamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a Rxe2x80x3S(xe2x95x90O)2NRxxe2x80x94 group with Rx as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cO-carbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90O)NRxRy as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cN-carbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a RxOC(xe2x95x90O)NRy group, with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cO-thiocarbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94OC(xe2x95x90S)NRxRy group with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cN-thiocarbamylxe2x80x9d group refers to a RxOC(xe2x95x90S)NRyxe2x80x94 group with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9caminoxe2x80x9d group refers to an xe2x80x94NH2 group.
A xe2x80x9cC-amidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)NRxRy group with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cC-thioamidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90S)NRxRy group, with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cN-amidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a RxC(xe2x95x90O)NRyxe2x80x94 group, with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
An xe2x80x9cureidoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NRxC(xe2x95x90O)NRyRy2 group with Rx and Ry as defined herein and Ry2 defined the same as Rx and Ry.
A xe2x80x9cguanidinoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94RxNC(xe2x95x90N)NRyRy group, with Rx, Ry and Ry2 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cguanylxe2x80x9d group refers to a RxRyNC(xe2x95x90N)xe2x80x94 group, with Rx and Ry as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9ccyanoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94CN group.
A xe2x80x9csilylxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94Si(Rxe2x80x3)3, with Rxe2x80x3 as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9cphosphonylxe2x80x9d group refers to a P(xe2x95x90O)(ORx)2 with Rx as defined herein.
A xe2x80x9chydrazinoxe2x80x9d group refers to a xe2x80x94NRxNRyRy2 group with Rx, Ry and Ry2 as defined herein.
The term xe2x80x9cspiroxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ring systems in which there is one carbon atom common to two rings. Examples of xe2x80x9cspiroxe2x80x9d ring systems include, but are not limited to, spiropentane and spirohexane, shown below. 
The term xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ring systems in which two adjacent atoms are common to two rings. Examples of xe2x80x9cfusedxe2x80x9d ring systems include, but are not limited to, decalin and indole, shown below. 
The term xe2x80x9cbridgedxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to ring systems in which two non adjacent atoms are common to two or more rings. Examples of xe2x80x9cbridgedxe2x80x9d ring systems include, but are not limited to, quinuclidine and norbornane, shown below. 
Any two adjacent R groups may combine to form an additional aryl, cycloalkyl, heteroary or heterolicyclic ring fused to the ring initially bearing those R groups.
It is known in the art that nitogen atoms in heteroaryl systems can be xe2x80x9cparticipating in a heteroaryl ring double bondxe2x80x9d, and this refers to the form of double bonds in the two tautomeric structures which comprise five-member ring heteroaryl groups. This dictates whether nitrogens can be substituted as well understood by chemists in the art. The disclosure and claims of the present invention are based on the known general principles of chemical bonding. It is understood that the claims do not encompass structures known to be unstable or not able to exist based on the literature.
Physiologically acceptable salts and prodrugs of compounds disclosed herein are within the scope of this invention. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims is intended to include nontoxic base addition salts. Suitable salts include those derived from organic and inorganic acids such as, without limitation, hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid, methanesulfonic acid, acetic acid, tartaric acid, lactic acid, sulfinic acid, citric acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, sorbic acid, aconitic acid, salicylic acid, phthalic acid, and the like. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d as used herein is also intended to include salts of acidic groups, such as a carboxylate, with such counterions as ammonium, alkali metal salts, particularly sodium or potassium, alkaline earth metal salts, particularly calcium or magnesium, and salts with suitable organic bases such as lower alkylamines (methylamine, ethylamine, cyclohexylamine, and the like) or with substituted lower alkylamines (e.g. hydroxyl-substituted alkylamines such as diethanolamine, triethanolamine or tris(hydroxymethyl)-aminomethane), or with bases such as piperidine or morpholine.
In the method of the present invention, the term xe2x80x9cantiviral effective amountxe2x80x9d means the total amount of each active component of the method that is sufficient to show a meaningful patient benefit, i.e., healing of acute conditions characterized by inhibition of the HIV infection. When applied to an individual active ingredient, administered alone, the term refers to that ingredient alone. When applied to a combination, the term refers to combined amounts of the active ingredients that result in the therapeutic effect, whether administered in combination, serially or simultaneously. The terms xe2x80x9ctreat, treating, treatmentxe2x80x9d as used herein and in the claims means preventing or ameliorating diseases associated with HIV infection.
The present invention is also directed to combinations of the compounds with one or more agents useful in the treatment of AIDS. For example, the compounds of this invention may be effectively administered, whether at periods of pre-exposure and/or post-exposure, in combination with effective amounts of the AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, antiinfectives, or vaccines, such as those in the following table.
Additionally, the compounds of the invention herein may be used in combination with another class of agents for treating AIDS which are called HIV entry inhibitors. Examples of such HIV entry inhibitors are discussed in DRUGS OF THE FUTURE 1999, 24(12), pp. 1355-1362; CELL, Vol. 99, pp. 243-246, Oct. 29, 1999; and DRUG DISCOVERY TODAY, Vol. 5, No. 5, May 2000, pp. 183-194.
It will be understood that the scope of combinations of the compounds of this invention with AIDS antivirals, immunomodulators, anti-infectives, HIV entry inhibitors or vaccines is not limited to the list in the above Table, but includes in principle any combination with any pharmaceutical composition useful for the treatment of AIDS.
Preferred combinations are simultaneous or alternating treatments of a compound of the present invention and an inhibitor of HIV protease and/or a non-nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase. An optional fourth component in the combination is a nucleoside inhibitor of HIV reverse transcriptase, such as AZT, 3TC, ddC or ddl. A preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is indinavir, which is the sulfate salt of N-(2(R)-hydroxy-1-(S)-indanyl)-2(R)-phenylmethyl-4-(S)-hydroxy-5-(1-(4-(3-pyridyl-methyl)-2(S)-Nxe2x80x2-(t-butylcarboxamido)-piperazinyl))-pentaneamide ethanolate, and is synthesized according to U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,999. Indinavir is generally administered at a dosage of 800 mg three times a day. Other preferred protease inhibitors are nelfinavir and ritonavir. Another preferred inhibitor of HIV protease is saquinavir which is administered in a dosage of 600 or 1200 mg tid. Preferred non-nucleoside inhibitors of HIV reverse transcriptase include efavirenz. The preparation of ddC, ddl and AZT are also described in EPO 0,484,071. These combinations may have unexpected effects on limiting the spread and degree of infection of HIV. Preferred combinations include those with the following (1) indinavir with efavirenz, and, optionally, AZT and/or 3TC and/or ddl and/or ddC; (2) indinavir, and any of AZT and/or ddl and/or ddC and/or 3TC, in particular, indinavir and AZT and 3TC; (3) stavudine and 3TC and/or zidovudine; (4) zidovudine and lamivudine and 141W94 and 1592U89; (5) zidovudine and lamivudine.
In such combinations the compound of the present invention and other active agents may be administered separately or in conjunction. In addition, the administration of one element may be prior to, concurrent to, or subsequent to the administration of other agent(s).
The following abbreviations, most of which are conventional abbreviations well known to those skilled in the art, are used throughout the description of the invention and the examples. Some of the abbreviations used are as follows:
The synthesis procedures and anti-HIV-1 activities of indoleoxoacetic piperazine analogs are summarized below. Procedures for making intermediates and compounds of Formula I are shown in Schemes 1-41.
It should be noted that in many cases reactions are depicted for only one position of an intermediate, such as the R5 position, for example. It is to be understood that such reactions could be used at other positions, such as R2-R4, of the various intermediates. Reaction conditions and methods given in the specific examples are broadly applicable to compounds with other substitution and other tranformations in this application. Schemes 1 and 2 describe general reaction schemes for taking appropriately substituted indoles and converting them to compounds of Formula I. While these schemes are very general, other permutations such as carrying a precursor or precursors to substituents R2 through R5 through the reaction scheme and then converting it to a compound of Formula I in the last step are also contemplated methods of this invention. Nonlimiting examples of such strategies follow in subsequent schemes. 
Starting indole intermediates of formula 4 (Scheme 1) are known or are readily prepared according to literature procedures, such as those described in Gribble, G. (Refs. 24 and 99), Bartoli et al (Ref. 36), reference 37, or the book by Richard A. Sundberg in reference 40. Other methods for the preparation of indole intermediates include: the Leimgruber-Batcho Indole synthesis (reference 93); the Fisher Indole synthesis (references 94 and 95); the 2,3-rearrangement protocol developed by Gassman (reference 96); the annelation of pyrroles (reference 97); tin mediated cyclizations (reference 98); and the Larock palladium mediated cyclization of 2-alkynyl anilines. Many other methods of indole synthesis are known and a chemist with typical skill in the art can readily locate conditions for preparation of indoles which can be utilized to prepare compounds of Formula I.
Intermediates of Formula 3 are prepared by attachment of an oxalyl ester moiety at the 3-position of the Formula 4 intermediate as described in Step al of Scheme 1. This transformation can be carried out by sequentially treating the Formula 4 intermediate with an alkyl Grignard reagent, followed by a zinc halide and then an oxalic acid mono ester in an aprotic solvent. Typical Grignard reagents used include methyl magnesium bromide and ethyl magnesium bromide. The zinc halide is selected from zinc bromide or zinc chloride. Oxalic acid esters such as methyl oxalate or ethyl oxalate are used and aprotic solvents such as CH2Cl2, Et2O, benzene, toluene, DCE, or the like may be used alone or in combination for this sequence. A preferred sequence is to treat intermediate 4 with 1) methylmagnesium bromide, 2) zinc bromide, 3) methyl oxalate, to provide intermediate 3.
An alternative method for carrying out step 1a is acylation of the Formula 4 intermediate with ethyl oxalyl chloride in the presence of aluminum chloride in an inert solvent such as dichloromethane to provide the Formula 3 intermediate. Other alkyl mono esters of oxalic acid could also suffice for either method shown above. As listed in reference 104, Lewis acids other than aluminum chloride and solvents other than dichloromethane might also be used for the transformation in step a1.
The hydrolysis of the ester intermediate of Formula 3 to form the 3-indole oxoacetic acid of Formula 2 is shown in step a2 of Scheme 1. The usual conditions employ methanolic or ethanolic sodium hydroxide followed by acidification with aqueous hydrochloric acid of varying molarity but 1M HCl is preferred. Lithium hydroxide or potassium hydroxide could also be employed and varying amounts of water could be added to the alcohols. Propanols or butanols could also be used as solvents. Elevated temperatures up to the boiling points of the solvents may be utilized if ambient temperatures do not suffice. Alternatively, the hydrolysis may be carried out in a non polar solvent such as CH2Cl2 or THF in the presence of Triton B. Temperatures of xe2x88x9270xc2x0 C. to the boiling point of the solvent may be employed but xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. is preferred. Other conditions for ester hydrolysis are listed in reference 58 and both this reference and many of the conditions for ester hydrolysis are well known to chemists of average skill in the art. As shown in Scheme 2, step a4, oxalyl chloride can be used to install the oxoacetyl chloride group at the indole 3 position of intermediate 4 to provide the intermediate of Formula 5. Typically, inert solvents such as CH2Cl2 or DCE are used as solvents but THF and diethyl ether will also work. Step a4 might also be performed in the presence of a catalyst. The catalyst most preferred is aluminum chloride. Tin tetrachloride or titanium IV chloride might also be utilized in some applications. The chloride intermediate of Formula 5 can be coupled to an amine Hxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94C(O)A in an inert solvent (e.g. CH2Cl2) in the presence of a tertiary amine (e.g. N,N-diisopropylethylamine) or pyridine to gives compounds of Formula I (Step a5). The chloride could also be directly reacted with a low molecular weight alcohol such as MeOH to provide the an ester (intermediate of Formula 3, as shown in Scheme 1). The entire reaction sequence shown in Scheme 2, including reaction with oxalyl chloride and coupling to an alcohol or Hxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94(O)A could be carried out in a solvent such as pyridine in the case of some indole intermediates of Formula 4. The amide coupling with amine Hxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94C(O)A is shown in Scheme 1, step a3. The group W as referred to herein is 
One preferred method for carrying out this reaction is the use of the peptide coupling reagent 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one (DEPBT) and an amine Hxe2x80x94Wxe2x80x94C(O)A in DMF solvent containing a tertiary amine such as N,N-diisopropylethylamine.
Commonly used amide bond coupling conditions, e.g. EDC with HOBT or DMAP, are also employed in some examples. Typical stoichiometries are given in the specific examples but these ratios may be modified.
The amide bond construction reactions depicted in step a3 or step a5 of Schemes 1 and 2 respectively could be carried out using the specialized conditions described herein or alternatively by applying the conditions or coupling reagents for amide bond construction described for steps a16-a18 of this application. Some specific nonlimiting examples are given in this application.
Additional procedures for synthesizing, modifying and attaching groups: (Cxe2x95x90O)mxe2x80x94WC(O)xe2x80x94A are contained in PCT WO 00/76521. 
Scheme 3 provides a general example of how a bromide, such as intermediate 6, may be carried through the sequences shown in Schemes 1 and 2, to provide a key bromo intermediate, 10. Intermediate 7 was prepared from 6 (Step a6) using the indole synthesis of Bartoli et. al. contained in reference 36c. Intermediate 7 may be prepared by other methods and from other starting materials but the indole synthesis of Bartoli et. al. has proven to be a useful method. Introduction of the oxalate moiety to provide intermediate 8 (Scheme 3, Step a1) is carried out as described above with ethyl oxalyl chloride in the presence of aluminum chloride as a preferred method. The use of oxalyl chloride as depicted in scheme 2, step a4, followed by esterification, could also be employed for this transformation but the preferred method is depicted. Ester hydrolysis as in step a2 followed by amide coupling as in step a3 provides an example of a key bromo intermediate. In this case a carbodiimide-mediated amide coupling using EDC is the preferred method for carrying out step a3. Schemes 4 and 5 provide more specific examples of Scheme 3 and are provided for illustrative purposes. 
Scheme 4 shows the preparation of an indole intermediate 7a, acylation of 7a with ethyl oxalyl chloride to provide intermediate 8a, followed by ester hydrolysis to provide intermediate 9a, and amide formation to provide intermediate 10a.
Alternatively, the acylation of an indole intermediate, such as 7axe2x80x2, could be carried out directly with oxalyl chloride followed by base mediated piperazine coupling to provide an intermediate of Formula 10axe2x80x2 as shown in Scheme 5. 
Scheme 6 depicts the preparation of a key aldehyde intermediate, 14, using a procedure adapted from reference 90 which are the methods of Gilmore et.al. The aldehyde substituent is shown only at the R5 position for the sake of clarity, and should not be considered as a limitation of the methodology as the aldehyde functionality could be introduced at any of positions R1-R5. In Scheme 6, step a7, a bromide intermediate, 7, is converted into an aldehyde intermediate, 11, by metal-halogen exchange and subsequent reaction with dimethylformamide in an appropriate aprotic solvent. Typical bases used include, but are not limited to, alkyl lithium bases such as n-butyl lithium, sec butyl lithium or tert butyl lithium or a metal such as lithium metal. A preferred aprotic solvent is THF. Typically the transmetallation with n butyl lithium is initiated at xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. The reaction may be allowed to warm to allow the transmetalation to go to completion depending on the reactivity of the bromide intermediate, 7. The reaction is then recooled to xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and allowed to react with N,N-dimethylformamide. (allowing the reaction to warm may be required to enable complete reaction) to provide intermediate 11. Intermediate 11 was then further elaborated to intermediates 12, 13 and 14 as shown in Scheme 6 (steps a1, a2, a3) according to the method described in Scheme 1. The amide coupling step utilized 3-(diethoxyphosphoryloxy)-1,2,3-benzotriazin-4(3H)-one (DEPBT) as the preferred method.
Other methods for introduction of an aldehyde group to form intermediates of formula 11 include transition metal catalyzed carbonylation reactions of suitable bromo, trifluoromethane sulfonates(yl), or stannanes(yl) indoles. Alternative the aldehydes can be introduced by reacting indolyl anions or indolyl Grignard reagents with formaldehyde and then oxidizing with MnO2 or TPAP/NMO or other suitable oxidants to provide intermediate 11.
References 38 and 39 provide methods for preparing indoles with substituents at the 7-position (i.e. position to which R5 is attached). These references provide methods for functionalizing the C-7 position of indoles by either 1) protecting the indole nitrogen with 2,2-diethyl propanoyl group and then deprotonating the 7-position with sec/BuLi in TMEDA to give an anion. This anion may be quenched with DMF, formaldehyde, or carbon dioxide to give the aldehyde, benzyl alcohol, or carboxylic acid respectively. Similar tranformations can be achieved by converting indoles to indoline, lithiation at C-7 and then reoxidation to the indole. The oxidation level of any of these products may be adjusted by methods well known in the art as the interconversion of alcohol, aldehyde, and acid groups has been well studied. It is also well understood that a protected alcohol, aldehyde, or acid group could be present in the starting indole and carried through the synthetic steps to a compound of Formula I in a protected form until they can be converted into the desired substituent at the R1 through R5 position. For example, a hydroxymethyl group can be protected as a benzyl ether or silyl ether or other alcohol protecting group; an aldehyde may be carried as an acetal, and an acid may be protected as an ester or ortho ester until deprotection is desired and carried out by literature methods. 
Scheme 7 provides a more specific example of the method of Gilmore for preparation of an important aldehyde intermediate, 14a. Bromo indole intermediate, 7a, is treated with n-butyl lithium followed by N,N-dimethylformamide in THF atxe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to provide the aldehyde intermediate, 11a. Intermediate 11a is then acylated with ethyl oxalyl chloride to provide intermediate 12a which is hydrolyzed to give intermediate 13a. Intermediate 13a is subjected to amide formation as shown to provide intermediate 14a. 
Scheme 8 depicts a general method for modifying the substituent A. Coupling of H-W-C(O)OtBu using the conditions described previously for W in Scheme 1 provides Boc protected intermediate, 15. Intermediate 15 is then deprotected by treatment with an acid such as TFA, hydrochloric acid or formic acid using standard solvents such as CH2Cl2 or dioxane and temperatures between xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. Other acids such as aqueous hydrochloric or perchloric may also be used for deprotection. Alternatively other nitrogen protecting groups on W such as Cbz or TROC, may be utilized and could be removed via hydrogenation or treatment with zinc respectively. A stable silyl protecting group such as phenyl dimethylsilyl could also be employed as a nitrogen protecting group on W and can be removed with fluoride sources such as tetrabutylammonium fluoride. The group A(Cxe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 is then attached by using the corresponding carboxylic acid, A(Cxe2x95x90O)OH, the acid chloride, A(Cxe2x95x90O)Cl, or other activated acid derivative. Coupling methods as described for attaching the piperazine to the oxalic acid (above), for the formation of the monosubstituted piperazines (below), or for the preparation of amides at R1-R5 (below), may be utilized.
Scheme 9 provides a method for the preparation of indole intermediates bearing a carboxylic acid group, such as intermediate 20. As shown in the Scheme 9, step a10, one method for forming the nitrile intermediate, 16, is by cyanide displacement of the bromide at the C-7 position (the R5 position) of the requisite indole intermediate, 7. The cyanide reagent used can be sodium cyanide, or more preferably copper or zinc cyanide. The reactions may be carried out in numerous solvents which are well known in the art. For example DMF is used in the case of copper cyanide. The conversion of the cyano intermediate, 16, to the carboxylic acid intermediate, 17, is depicted in step a11. Many methods for the conversion of nitriles to acids are well known in the art and may be employed. Suitable conditions for the conversion of intermediate 16 to intermediate 17 employ potassium hydroxide, water, and an aqueous alcohol such as ethanol. Typically the reaction must be heated at refluxing temperatures for one to 100 h. The acid intermediate, 17, may then be esterified to give intermediate 18. Intermediate 16 can also be converted directly to intermediate 18 by treating a solution of intermediate 16 in an alcohol (typically methanol) saturated with hydrogen chloride. Typically, refluxing temperature is required for the transformation. Intermediate 18 may then be converted to intermediate 19 according to the procedure described in Scheme 2. Intermediate 19 may then be hydrolyzed to provide intermediate 20. 
As shown in Scheme 10, step a13, another preparation of the indoleoxoacetylpiperazine 7-carboxylic acids, 20, is carried out by oxidation of the corresponding 7-carboxaldehyde, 14. The preparation of the aldehyde intermediate, 14, has been described previously in this application. Numerous oxidants are suitable for the conversion of aldehyde to acid and many of these are described in standard organic chemistry texts such as: Larock, Richard C., Comprehensive organic transformations: a guide to functional group preparations 2nd ed. New York: Wiley-VCH, 1999. One preferred method is the use of silver nitrate or silver oxide in a solvent such as aqueous or anhydrous MeOH at a temperature of xcx9c25xc2x0 C. or as high as reflux. The reaction is typically carried out for one to 48 h and is typically monitored by TLC or LC/MS until complete conversion of product to starting material has occurred. Alternatively, KMnO4 or CrO3/H2SO4 could be utilized (see ref. 91). 
Scheme 11 gives a specific example of the oxidation of an aldehyde intermediate, 14a, to provide the carboxylic acid intermediate, 20a. 
Alternatively, intermediate 20 can be prepared by the nitrile method of synthesis carried out in an alternative order as shown in Scheme 12. The nitrile hydrolysis step can be delayed and the nitrile carried through the synthesis to provide a nitrile 22, which could be hydrolyzed to provide the free acid, 20, as above. As described for the conversion of intermediate 16 to intermediate 18, nitrile 22 could also be converted to an ester of acid 20 under similar conditions. 
It is well known in the art that heterocycles may be prepared from an aldehyde, carboxylic acid, carboxylic acid ester, carboxylic acid amide, carboxylic acid halide, or cyano moiety or attached to another carbon substituted by a bromide or other leaving group such as a triflate, mesylate, chloride, iodide, or phosponate. The methods for preparing such intermediates from intermediates typified by the carboxylic acid intermediate, 20, bromo intermediate, 10, or aldehyde intermediate, 14 described above are known by a typical chemist practitioner. The methods or types of heterocycles which may be constructed are described in the chemical literature. Some representative references for finding such heterocycles and their construction are included in reference 77 through 89 but should in no way be construed as limiting. However, examination of these references shows that many versatile methods are available for synthesizing diversely substituted heterocycles and it is apparent to one skilled in the art that these can be applied to prepare compounds of Formula I. Chemists well versed in the art can now easily, quickly, and routinely find numerous reactions for preparing heterocycles, amides, oximes or other substituents from the above mentioned starting materials by searching for reactions or preparations using a conventional electronic database such as Scifinder (American Chemical Society), Crossfire (Beilstein), Theilheimer, or Reaccs (MDS). The reaction conditions identified by such a search can then be employed using the substrates described in this application to produce all of the compounds envisioned and covered by this invention. In the case of amides, commercially available amines can be used in the synthesis. Alternatively, the above mentioned search programs can be used to locate literature preparations of known amines or procedures to synthesize new amines. These procedures are then carried out by one with typical skill in the art to provide the compounds of Formula I for use as antiviral agents.
As shown below in Scheme 13, step a13, suitable substituted indoles, such as the bromoindole intermediate, 10, may undergo metal mediated couplings with aryl groups, heterocycles, or vinyl stannanes to provide compounds within Formula I wherein R5 is aryl, heteroaryl, or heteroalicyclic for example. The bromoindole intermediates, 10 (or indole triflates or iodides) may undergo Stille-type coupling with heteroarylstannanes as shown in Scheme 13, step a14. Conditions for this reaction are well known in the art and references 72-74 as well as reference 91 provide numerous conditions in addition to the specific examples provided in Scheme 14 and in the specific embodiments. It can be well recognized that an indole stannane could also couple to a heterocyclic or aryl halide or triflate to construct compounds of Formula I. Suzuki coupling (reference 71) between the bromo intermediate, 10, and a suitable boronate could also be employed and some specific examples are contained in this application. Other Suzuki conditions, partners, and leaving groups have utility. Suzuki couplings between chloro intermediates are also feasible. If standard conditions fail new specialized catalysts and conditions can be employed. Procedures describing catalysts which are useful for coupling boronates with aryl and heteroaryl chlorides are known in the art (reference 100 a-g). The boronate could also be formed on the indole and then subjected to Suzuki coupling conditions. 
As shown in Scheme 15, step a15, aldehyde intermediates, 14, may be used to generate numerous compounds within Formula I. The aldehyde group may be a precursor for any of the substituents R1 through R5 but the transformation for R5 is depicted below for simplicity. 
The aldehyde intermediate 14, may be reacted to become incorporated into a ring as described in the claims or be converted into an acyclic group. The aldehyde, 14, may be reacted with a Tosmic based reagent to generate oxazoles (references 42 and 43 for example). The aldehyde, 14, may be reacted with a Tosmic reagent and than an amine to give imidazoles as in reference 55 or the aldehyde intermediate, 14, may be reacted with hydroxylamine to give an oxime which is a compound of Formula I as described below. Examples of imidazole synthesis are contained within the experimental section. Oxidation of the oxime with NBS, t-butyl hypochlorite, or the other known reagents would provide the N-oxide which react with alkynes or 3 alkoxy vinyl esters to give isoxazoles of varying substitution. Reaction of the aldehyde intermediate 14, with the known reagent, 23 (reference 70) shown below under basic conditions would provide 4-aminotrityl oxazoles. 
Removal of the trityl group under standard acidic conditions (TFA, anisole for example) would provide 4-amino oxazoles which could be substituted by acylation, reductive alkylation or alkylation reactions or heterocycle forming reactions. The trityl could be replaced with an alternate protecting group such as a monomethoxy trityl, Cbz, benzyl, or appropriate silyl group if desired. Reference 76 demonstrates the preparation of oxazoles containing a triflouoromethyl moiety and the conditions described therein demonstrates the synthesis of oxazoles with fluorinated methyl groups appended to them.
The aldehyde could also be reacted with a metal or Grignard (alkyl, aryl, or heteroaryl) to generate secondary alcohols. These would be efficacious or could be oxidized to the ketone with TPAP or MnO2 or PCC for example to provide ketones of Formula I which could be utilized for treatment or reacted with metal reagents to give tertiary alcohols or alternatively converted to oximes by reaction with hydroxylamine hydrochlorides in ethanolic solvents. Alternatively, the aldehyde could be converted to benzyl amines via reductive amination. An example of oxazole formation via a Tosmic reagent is shown below in Scheme 16. 
As can be seen from Scheme 17 in step a16, a cyano intermediate, such as 22, may be directly converted to compounds within Formula I via heterocycle formation or reaction with organometallic reagents. 
Scheme 18 shows acylation of a cyanoindole intermediate of formula 16 with oxalyl chloride to give acid chloride, 21, which was coupled with the appropriate benzoylpiperazine or pyridinylcarbonylpiperazine derivative in the presence of base to provide 25. 
The nitrile intermediate, 25, was converted to the tetrazole of formula 26, which was alkylated with trimethylsilyldiazomethane to give the compound of formula 27 (Scheme 19). 
Tetrazole alkylation with alkyl halides (Rxe2x80x94X, Scheme 20) required alkylation prior to indole acylation as shown in Scheme 20 but indole acylation prior to alkylation is useful in certain other circumstances. Intermediate 16 was converted to tetrazole, 28, which was alkylated to provide 29. Intermediate 29 was then acylated and hydrolyzed to provide 30 which was subjected to amide formation to provide 31. The group appended to the tetrazole may be quite diverse in both size and structure and this substitution has been found to modulate the properties of compounds of Formula I. 
Scheme 21, eq.1, shows the oxadiazolone, 34a, was prepared by the addition of hydroxylamine to the nitrile, 32, followed by ring closure of intermediate 33 with phosgene. Alkylation of oxadiazolone, 34a, with trimethylsilyldiazomethane gave the compound of formula 35a. 
Cyclization of intermediate 33 with orthoformate (e.g. trimethylorthoformate or triethylorthoformate) will give oxadiazole. An example of such chemistry is provided in Example 79 of the experimental section. Cyclization of intermediate 33 to 5-subastituted oxadiazoles of Formula 34b can be performed using acid chlorides or anhydrides (eq. 2). These cyclization reactions require the use of elevated temperature, and with or without an added base (tertiary alkylamine e.g. N,N-disopropylethylamine, or pyridine). When R=CCl3 in Formula 34b, the trichloromethyl oxadiazole intermediate can undergo nucleophilic substitution (Reference 109) in a polar solvent (e.g. DMF). Primary and secondary amine nucleophiles (Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3 can represent hydrogen, C1-6alkyl, C3-7cycloalkyl etc.) are prefered in these reactions to provide aminooxadiazole of Formula 35b (eq.3).
The 7-cyanoindole, 32, can also be efficiently converted to the imidate ester under conventional Pinner conditions using 1,4-dioxane as the solvent. The imidate ester can be reacted with nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur nucleophiles to provide C7-substituted indoles, for example: imidazolines, benzimidazoles, azabenzimidazoles, oxazolines, oxadiazoles, thiazolines, triazoles, pyrimidines and amidines etc. (reference 101). An example of such chemistry used to prepare triazoles is shown in Example 78, Example 111 and Example 127 to 131 of the experimental section.
Scheme 22 shows addition of either hydroxylamine or hydroxylamine acetic acid to aldehyde intermediate 36 gave oximes of Formula 37. 
An acid may be a precursor for substituents R1 through R5 when it occupies the corresponding position such as R 5 as shown in Scheme 23. 
An acid intermediate, such as 20, may be used as a versatile precursor to generate numerous substituted compounds. The acid could be converted to hydrazonyl bromide and then a pyrazole via reference 53. Methodology for pyrazole synthesis is contained in the experimental section. One method for general heterocycle synthesis would be to convert the acid to an alpha bromo ketone (ref 75) by conversion to the acid chloride using standard methods, reaction with diazomethane, and finally reaction with HBr. The alpha bromo ketone could be used to prepare many different compounds of Formula I as it can be converted to many heterocycles or other compounds of Formula I. Alpha amino ketones can be prepared by displacement of the bromide with amines. Alternatively, the alpha bromo ketone could be used to prepare heterocycles not available directly from the aldeheyde or acid. For example, using the conditions of Hulton in reference 41 to react with the alpha bromo ketone would provide oxazoles. Reaction of the alpha bromoketone with urea via the methods of reference 44 would provide 2-amino oxazoles. The alpha bromoketone could also be used to generate furans using beta keto esters(ref 45-47) or other methods, pyrroles (from beta dicarbonyls as in ref 48 or by Hantsch methods (ref 49) thiazoles, isoxazoles and imidazoles (ref 56) example using literature procedures. Coupling of the aforementioned acid chloride with N-methyl-O-methyl hydroxyl amine would provide a xe2x80x9cWeinreb Amidexe2x80x9d which could be used to react with alkyl lithiums or Grignard reagents to generate ketones. Reaction of the Weinreb amide with a dianion of a hydroxyl amine would generate isoxazoles (ref 51). Reaction with an acetylenic lithium or other carbanion would generate alkynyl indole ketones. Reaction of this alkynyl intermediate with diazomethane or other diazo compounds would give pyrazoles (ref 54). Reaction with azide or hydroxyl amine would give heterocycles after elimination of water. Nitrile oxides would react with the alkynyl ketone to give isoxazoles (ref 52). Reaction of the initial acid to provide an acid chloride using for example oxalyl chloride or thionyl chloride or triphenyl phosphine/carbon tetrachloride provides a useful intermediate as noted above. Reaction of the acid chloride with an alpha ester substituted isocyanide and base would give 2-substituted oxazoles (ref 50). These could be converted to amines, alcohols, or halides using standard reductions or Hoffman/Curtius type rearrangements. 
Steps a17, a18, and a19 encompasses reactions and conditions for 10, 20 and 30 amide bond formation as shown in Scheme 23 and 24 which provide compounds such as those of Formula 38.
The reaction conditions for the formation of amide bond encompass any reagents that generate a reactive intermediate for activation of the carboxylic acid to amide formation, for example (but not limited to), acyl halide, from carbodiimide, acyl iminium salt, symmetrical anhydrides, mixed anhydrides (including phosphonic/phosphinic mixed anhydrides), active esters (including silyl ester, methyl ester and thioester), acyl carbonate, acyl azide, acyl sulfonate and acyloxy N-phosphonium salt. The reaction of the indole carboxylic acids with amines to form amides may be mediated by standard amide bond forming conditions described in the art. Some examples for amide bond formation are listed in references 59-69 and 91, and 92 but this list is not limiting. Some carboxylic acid to amine coupling reagents which are applicable are EDC, Diisopropylcarbodiimide or other carbodiimides, PyBop (benzotriazolyloxytris(dimethylamino) phosphonium hexafluorophosphate), 2-(1H-benzotriazole-1-yl)-1,1,3,3-tetramethyl uronium hexafluorophosphate (HBTU). Some references for amide bond formation are provided in references 59-69. A particularly useful method for indole 7-carboxylic acid to amide reactions is the use of carbonyl imidazole as the coupling reagent as described in reference 92. The temperature of this reaction may be lower than in the cited reference, from 80xc2x0 C. (or possibly lower) to 150xc2x0 C. or higher. A more specific application is depicted in Scheme 25. 
The following four general methods provide a more detailed description for the preparation of indolecarboamides and these methods were employed for the synthesis of compounds of Formula I.
Method 1:
To a mixture of an acid intermediate, such as 20, (1 equiv., 0.48 mmol), an appropriate amine (4 equiv.) and DMAP (58 mg, 0.47 mmol) dissolved CH2Cl2 (1 mL) was added EDC (90 mg, 0.47 mmol). The resulting mixture was shaken at rt for 12 h, and then evaporated in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in MeOH, and subjected to preparative reverse phase HPLC purification.
Method 2:
To a mixture of an appropriate amine (4 equiv.) and HOBT (16 mg, 0.12 mmol) in THF (0.5 mL) was added an acid intermediate, such as 20, (25 mg, 0.06 mmol) and NMM (50 xcexcl, 0.45 mmol), followed by EDC (23 mg, 0.12 mmol). The reaction mixture was shaken at rt for 12 h. The volatiles were evaporated in vacuo; and the residue dissolved in MeOH and subjected to preparative reverse phase HPLC purification.
Method 3:
To a mixture of an acid intermediate, such as 20, (0.047 mmol), amine (4 equiv.) and DEPBT (prepared according to Li, H.; Jiang, X. Ye, Y.; Fan, C.; Todd, R.; Goodman, M. Organic Letters 1999, 1, 91; 21 mg, 0.071 mmol) in DMF (0.5 mL) was added TEA (0.03 mL, 0.22 mmol). The resulting mixture was shaken at rt for 12 h; and then diluted with MeOH (2 mL) and purified by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
Method 4:
A mixture of an acid intermediate, such as 20, (0.047 mmol) and 8.5 mg (0.052 mmol) of 1,1-carbonyldiimidazole in anhydrous THF (2 mL) was heated to reflux under nitrogen. After 2.5 h, 0.052 mmol of amine was added and heating continued. After an additional period of 3xcx9c20 h at reflux, the reaction mixture was cooled and concentrated in vacuo. The residue was purified by chromatography on silica gel to provide compounds of Formula I or precursors of such compounds.
In addition, the carboxylic acid may be converted to an acid chloride using reagents such as thionyl chloride (neat or in an inert solvent) or oxalyl chloride in a solvent such as benzene, toluene, THF, or CH2Cl2. The amides may alternatively, be formed by reaction of the acid chloride with an excess of ammonia, primary, or secondary amine in an inert solvent such as benzene, toluene, THF, or CH2Cl2 or with stoichiometric amounts of amines in the presence of a tertiary amine such as triethylamine or a base such as pyridine or 2,6-lutidine. Alternatively, the acid chloride may be reacted with an amine under basic conditions (Usually sodium or potassium hydroxide) in solvent mixtures containing water and possibly a miscible co solvent such as dioxane or THF. Scheme 25B depicts a typical preparation of an acid chloride and derivatization to an amide of Formula I. Additionally, the carboxylic acid may be converted to an ester preferably a methyl or ethyl ester and then reacted with an amine. The ester may be formed by reaction with diazomethane or alternatively trimethylsilyl diazomethane using standard conditions which are well known in the art. References and procedures for using these or other ester forming reactions can be found in reference 58 or 91. 
Scheme 25A depicts amide formation from either sulfonamide derivatives or amines. The transformation was carried out as follows: To a suspension of the acid shown above (Reference 102, 30 mg, 0.074 mmol) and sulfonamide (such as methylsulfonamide or phenylsulfonamide) or amine (such as 3-aminotetrazole) (0.296 mmol) in CH2Cl2 (1 mL), was added DMAP (36 mg, 0.295 mmol) and EDC (56 mg, 0.293 mmol). The resulting mixture was stirred at rt for 16 h, and then evaporated in vacuo. The residue was dissolved in MeOH, and subjected to preparative reverse phase HPLC purification. 
The general procedure for making compounds of Formula I as depicted in Scheme 25B is as follows:
The crude acid chloride was obtained by refluxing a mixture of the acid (Reference 102) shown and excess SOCl2 (1.0 mL per 0.03 mmol of acid) in benzene (15 mL) for 3 h, followed by evaporation of the volatile. A mixture of the acid chloride (30.0 mg, 0.07 mmol) and excess amine (0.14 to 0.22 mmol, 1.0 mL of a 2 M solution of methylamine in MeOH for example) in CH3CN (7.0 mL) was stirred at rt for 10 min. After adding excess pyridine (1.0 mL, 12 mmol), the mixture was stirred overnight and then evaporated in vacuo to give a residue. The residue was dissolved in MeOH and subjected to purification by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
The above reaction can also be run without solvent. For example, a mixture of the acid chloride (ca. 0.03 mmol) in neat ethylamine (0.5 mL, 7.6 mmol) was stirred at rt for 2 h. The excess amine was then removed by evaporation in vacuo to give a residue, which was dissolved in MeOH and subjected to purification by preparative reverse phase HPLC.
Scheme 25C below provides an example of how a simple methyl amide can be prepared. 
Scheme 25D shows a method of using the acid of Formula 39 to prepare of oxadiazoles of Formula 41 (isomers of Formula 34b). The acid 39 is coupled to hydroxyamidine (R represents a suitable heteroaryl substituent) using EDC as activating agent in an inert solvent (e.g. CH2Cl2). The intermediate amidino ester is then cyclized in the presence of pyridine at elevated temperature to give oxadiazoles of Formula 41. 
In addition to the use of xe2x80x9cWeinreb Amidexe2x80x9d of Formula 38 to generate ketones as described above, aldehydes of Formula 14 could also be used for this purpose. As shown in Scheme 26a, aldehydes of Formula 14 could react with organometallic reagents (e.g. Grignard reagents such as R8MgBr, or organolithium reagents such as R8Li) in Step a20 to form an alcohol of Formula 42, which could then be oxidized in Step a21 to give the ketones of Formula 43. Numerous reaction conditions for organometallic addition to aldehydes and oxidation of secondary alcohols to ketones are well known to the art and are also provided in reference 91. 
Another method for the preparation of ketones of Formula 43 is shown in Scheme 26b. Nitriles of Formula 22 could react with organometallic reagents (e.g. Grignard reagents, lithium reagents) to give ketones after hydrolytic work up. 
Alternatively, nitrites of Formula 16 can be converted first to ketones by organometallic addition followed by hydrolytic work up. Scheme 26c provides an example of the synthesis of compounds of Formula 46 starting from nitrites of Formula 16. 
Other methods are known in the art and could be employed or modified by one with the skill in the art in the preparation of ketones of Formula 43. These methods include but not limited to (1) Friedel-Crafts type reaction of an indoline or indole with an nitrile, an acid chloride or a N,N-dimethylamide (Reference 105); (2) ortho-metallation of N-Boc protected aniline followed by quenching with a suitable electrophile, e.g. Weinreb amide (Reference 106); (3) reaction of indoyl organometallic reagents with a suitable electrophile, e.g. Weinreb amide (Reference 107); (4) the use of a substituted phenone as indole precusor (Reference 108). 
The remaining schemes provide additional background, examples, and conditions for carrying out this invention. Specific methods for preparing W and modifying A are presented. As shown in Scheme 27, the indoles 4 are treated with oxalyl chloride in either THF or ether to afford the desired glyoxyl chlorides 5 according to literature procedures (Lingens, F. et al, Ref. 25). The intermediate glyoxyl chlorides 5 are then coupled with benzoyl piperazine (Desai, M. et al, Ref. 26) under basic conditions to afford 47. 
Treatment of indole-3-glyoxyl chloride, 5, (Scheme 28) with tert-butyl 1-piperazinecarboxylate affords the piperazine coupled product, 48. It is apparent to one skilled in the art that use of an alternative Boc protected piperazine which are synthesized as shown below would provide compounds of formula I with alternative groups of formula W. As discussed earlier, other amine protecting groups which do not require acidic deprotection conditions could be utilized if desired. Deprotection of the Boc group of is effected with 20% TFA/CH2Cl2 to yield the free piperazine, 49. This product is then coupled with carboxylic acid in the presence of polymer supported 1-(3-Dimethylaminopropyl)-3-ethylcarbodiimide (P-EDC) to afford products of Formula I. This sequence provides a general method for synthesizing compounds of varied group A in formula 1. 
An example for preparing compounds of Formula I which possess substituents in A (or other parts of the molecule) which might interfere with the standard reactions is shown in scheme 29. piperazine 49 (Scheme 29) was treated with Boc-protected aminobenzoic acid in the presence of EDC to afford 50. A portion of the resulting product was separated and subjected to TFA in order to remove the Boc group, thus yielding amino derivatives 51. 
Similarly, substituents which possess a reactive alcohol can be incorporated as below. Piperazine 49 (Scheme 30) was treated with acetoxybenzoic acid in the presence of EDC to afford 52. A portion of the resulting product was separated and subjected to LiOH hydrolysis in order to remove the acetate group, thus yielding hydroxy derivatives 53.
Examples containing substituted piperazines are prepared using the general procedures outlined in Schemes 31-38. Substituted piperazines are either commercially available from Aldrich, Co. or prepared according to literature procedures (Behun et al, Ref. 31(a), Scheme 31, eq. 01). Hydrogenation of alkyl substituted pyrazines under 40 to 50 psi pressure in ethanol afforded substituted piperazines. When the substituent was an ester or amide, the pyrazine systems could be partially reduced to the tetrahydropyrazine (Rossen et al, Ref. 31(b), Scheme 31, eq. 02). The carbonyl substituted piperazines could be obtained under the same conditions described above by using commercially available dibenzyl piperazines (Scheme 31, eq. 03). 
2-Trifluoromethylpiperazine (Jenneskens et al., Ref. 31c) was prepared through a four step route (Scheme 32). Using Lewis acid TiCl4, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine 54 reacted with trifluoropyruvates to afford hemiacetal 55, which was reduced at room temperature by Et3SiH in CF3COOH to lactam 56. LiAlH4 treatment then reduced lactam 56 to 1,4-dibenzyl-2-trifluoromethylpiperazine 57. Finally, hydrogenation of compound 57 in HOAc gave the desired product 2-trifluoromethylpiperazine 58. 
Mono-benzoylation of symmetric substituted piperazines could be achieved by using one of the following procedures (Scheme 33). (a) Treatment of a solution of piperazine in acetic acid with acetyl chloride afforded the desired mon-benzoylated piperazine (Desai et al. Ref. 26, Scheme 33, eq. 04). (b) Symmetric piperazines were treated with 2 equivalents of n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of benzoyl chloride at room temperature (Wang et al, Ref. 32, Scheme 33, eq. 05). 
Mono-benzoylation of unsymmetric substituted piperazines (A and B in Scheme 33 represent, for example R14, R16, R18 and R20 once incorporated into a compound of Formula I) could be achieved by using one of the following procedures (Scheme 33), in which all the methods were exemplified by mono-alkyl substituted piperazines. (a) Unsymmetric piperazines were treated with 2 equivalents of n-butyllithium, followed by the addition of benzoyl chloride at room temperature to afford a mixture of two regioisomers, which could be separated by chromatography (Wang et al, Ref.32 and 33(b), Scheme 34 eq. 06); (b) Benzoic acid was converted to its pentafluorophenyl ester, and then further reaction with 2-alkylpiperazine to provide the mono-benzoylpiperazines with the benzoyl group at the less hindered nitrogen (Adamczyk et al, Ref. 33(a), Scheme 34, eq. 07); (c) A mixture of piperazine and methyl benzoate was treated with dialkylaluminum chloride in methylene chloride for 24 days to yield the mono-benzoylpiperazine with the benzoyl group at the less hindered nitrogen (Scheme 34 eq. 08); (d) Unsymmetric piperazines were treated with 2 equivalents of n-butyllithium, followed by subsequent addition of triethylsilyl chloride and benzoyl chloride in THF at room temperature to afford mono-benzoylpiperazines with the benzoyl group at the more hindered nitrogen (Wang et al, Ref. 33(b), Scheme 34, eq. 09). When the substituent at position 2 was a ester or amide, the mono-benzoylation with benzoyl chloride occurred at the less hindered nitrogen of the piperazine with triethylamine as base in THF (Scheme 34, eq. 10). 
In the case of tetrahydropyrazines (Scheme 35, eq. 11), mono-benzoylation occurred at the more hindered nitrogen under the same conditions as those in equation 10 of Scheme 34, in the well precedented manner. (Rossen et al, Ref. 31(b)). 
Furthermore, the ester group can be selectively reduced by NaBH4 in the presence of the benzamide (Masuzawa et al, Ref. 34), which is shown in Scheme 36. 
The ester groups on either the piperazine linkers or on the indole nucleus could be hydrolyzed to the corresponding acid under basic conditions such as K2CO3 (Scheme 37, eq. 13) or NaOMe (Scheme 37, eq. 14) as bases in MeOH and water. 
Reaction of glyoxyl chloride 5 with substituted benzoyl piperazines or tetrahydropyrazines in CH2Cl2 using i-Pr2NEt as base afforded the coupled products 59.
In the case of coupling reactions using 3-hydroxylmethylbenzoylpiperazine, the hydroxyl group was temporarily protected as its TMS ether with BSTFA (N,O-bistrimethylsilyl)fluoroacetamide) (Furber et al, Ref. 35). The unprotected nitrogen atom was then reacted with glyoxyl chlorides 5 to form the desired diamides. During workup, the TMS masking group was removed to give free hydroxylmethylpiperazine diamides 60 (Scheme 39). 
Piperazine intermediates were prepared using standard chemistry as shown in Schemes 40 and 41. 
Throughout the chemistry discussion, chemical transformations which are well known in the art have been discussed. The average practioner in the art knows these transformations well and a comprehensive list of useful conditions for nearly all the transformations is available to organic chemists and this list is contained in reference 91 authored by Larock and is incorporated in its entirety for the synthesis of compounds of Formula I.